mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masaharu Satō
is a veteran seiyū born July 1, 1946 in Tokyo, Japan. He currently works for Aoni Production. Along with the late Kōji Totani, he is considered the No. 1 supporting actor of the seiyū world. Satō is most known for the roles of Buffaloman, Sunshine (Kinnikuman), Miyamoto Musashi (Yaiba), Adah (Mushiking: King of the Beetles), and Doramed III (The Doraemons). He is also known for playing numerous roles in the Kinnikuman, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan, Fist of the North Star, and Dragon Ball series. Satō also made a voice guest in episode 3 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger as a rare moment. Notable voice roles TV anime * InuYasha (Goshinki) * Gun X Sword (Nero) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (King) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Hasan) * Bleach (Gyokaku Kumoi) * Angelic Layer (Shuko's Father) * Captain Tsubasa J (Mitsugi's Father) * Kinnikuman (Iwao, Buffaloman, Sunshine, etc.) * Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (Kinniku Mayumi, Mammothman, Mariposa, The Manriki, etc.) * Kinnikuman Nisei (Harabote Muscle, Sunshine) * Yaiba (Miyamoto Musashi) * Mushiking: King of the Beetles (Adah) * The Kabocha Wine (Kameyama) * Jigoku Sensei Nube (Vice Principal) * Slum Dunk (Riki Takatou, Tetsuo) * Saint Seiya (Crysaor Krishna, Gigas) * Combat Mecha Xabungle (Dowas, Medic) * Choju Kishin Dancouga (Gil Dorom Shogun) * Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (Pagos, Buta-san, Principal, Field Farmer, etc.) * Dragon Ball (Black, Sno's Father, Rabbit Gang Member) * Dragon Ball Z (Shenron (2nd Voice), Baseball Manager, King Cold (2nd Voice), Grand Elder (2nd Voice), etc.) * Dragon Ball GT (Black) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Master Roshi) * Transformers: The Headmasters (Kaen, Sureshot, Scourge, etc.) * Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Gilmer, Guardminder) * Transformers: Victory (Perceptor) * High School! Kimengumi (Ranto Jougai) * Futakoi (Kenmochi) * Hokuto no Ken 2 (Taiga, Shie, Samato) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Ship Captain) * Blue Gender (Victor) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (TSUYOSHI) * One Piece (John Giant) * Slayers (Zorom) * Rosario + Vampire (Board Chairman) * Pokémon (President Tamaranze/Mr. Charles Goodshow) OVA *Ushio and Tora (Grandpa) *Gall Force (Gorn) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Bob) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Erlache) *Detective Conan Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba (Miyamoto Musashi) *Super Mario's Snow White, Super Mario's Momotaro, and Super Mario's Issun-bōshi, all three by the Amada Printing and Processing Company (Koopa, Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa) Anime movies *Kinnikuman Series (Buffaloman, Iwao) *The Kabocha Wine (Kameyama) *The Doraemons (Doramed III) *Jigoku Sensei Nube (Vice Principal) *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (Lakasei) *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (Doore) *Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (King Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (Master Roshi) *Violinist of Hamelin (Oboe) *One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (Keroshot) Games *Castlevania Series (Death and others) *Airforce Delta (Jaimie Jones) *Kinnikuman New Generation vs. Legends (Sunshine) *Kinnikuman Generations Series (Sunshine, Prince Kamehame/First Kinnikuman Great, Chairman) *Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Series (Sunshine, Chairman) *Gurumin (Iwao) *Dynasty Warriors Series (Zuo Chi) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Indalecio/Gabriel) *Xenosaga Series (Sellers) *Dragon Ball Z (Porunga) *Policenauts (Salvatore Toscanini) *Final Fantasy X (Zaon, Jyscal Guado) *Metal Gear Solid Series :*Metal Gear Solid (Donald Anderson) :*Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Richard Ames) :*Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (CIA Agent) *LUNAR 2: Eternal Blue (Lunn) *Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Rishu Togo) *SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Doctor Eggman) Tokusatsu *Denkou Choujin Gridman (Maou Khan Digipher) *Kamen Rider Agito (Hydrozoa Ignio, Stellio Dextera, Stellio Sinistra) *Super Sentai Series :*Mirai Sentai Time Ranger (Haidoritto) :*Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Dezumozorlya) :*Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Tairaa-seijin Daaden) :*Gougou Sentai Boukenger (Jougami) :*Jūken Sentai Gekiranger (Gyūya) Dubbing roles * Mosca de Montelepre in The Godfather Part III * General Orlov in Octopussy * Hugh Palmer in On Deadly Ground * Duke from the Japanese version of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends External links *Masaharu Satou at Anime News Network *Masaharu Satou at Internet Movie Database Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors fr:Masaharu Satō ja:佐藤正治 pt:Masaharu Satō